


There’s a first time for everything

by MyArmadaIsGrowing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 007!Percival, M/M, Percival is so fucking smitten and he doesn’t even realise it, Q!Newt, Skyfall!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyArmadaIsGrowing/pseuds/MyArmadaIsGrowing
Summary: (Even for 007).This was originally posted on my tumblr account. The link is in the notes!Summary: Percival Graves had always been married to his work for Queen and Country. Then, after meeting a handsome, incredibly clever young man in an art gallery, his priorities begin to shift...





	There’s a first time for everything

Percival’s revered as the ultimate Agent, and he knows he’s more than a bit of a playboy but quite likes his status and refuses to change. He’s never fallen in love before, only ever felt lust or had a few crushes in his younger years.

Enter Newton Scamander, the new Quartermaster and the (until now, unknown) brother of Percival’s partner, Theseus. They meet when Newt stands beside him to observe the painting of the ship and Percival sets eyes on him and instantly feels very strong attraction for the incredibly pretty young man and, of course, starts flirting with him outrageously. Much to his confusion, the other man doesn’t bat an eyelash and simply introduces himself as Percival’s new Q. Percival’s only reaction is glee that he’ll have longer to seduce the pretty man into his bed - he even considers the man so pretty he might even be persuaded to have a two- or three-night-stand.

Of course, because he’s an absolute virgin when it comes to Feelings Feelings, he doesn’t even pause to consider the way his stomach starts to backflip and his heart lightens as he spends more time flirting with his new Q, and merely puts it down to having to wait far longer than normal to get the man in his bed.

Newt remains unaffected, much to Percival’s frustration, and Percival only briefly wonders why he cares so much about getting Newt in his bed but brushes it off to never having seen a prettier man. He’s such a feelings-virgin.

He is absolutely confused when the highly amused Theseus mentions that he approves, because he’s never seen Percival acting like this before. Everyone around him apart from Percival himself and Newt can clearly see that their beloved 007 is falling, and falling hard, for the newest Quartermaster, and Percival’s utterly unaware that his desperate pining is the victim of many a chuckle between the other MI6 employees. The poor pining bastard.

Four years later, the newest employees are making fun of Q for being so much younger than them and for his lack of looks (only Percival has ever seen Newt as breathtakingly beautiful, even Theseus has to admit that Newt is hardly the most good-looking guy out there - hell, Theseus himself is currently Number 3 on the Good-Looking MI6 Agents chart and Newt isn’t even on it).

Q merely ignores them, he’s used to it, and sips his tea delicately as he absentmindedly hacks into seventeen different global companies at once, all of them with at least 40 layers of top-level security, as well as cooing over his newest addition to his unusual pets collection - Dougal, a baby white gorilla.

Just then, the door opens and the newest additions to MI6 gasp in hero-worshipping awe.

“007.” Q greets the man. “Have any of my pieces of expensive, near-irreplacable equipment survived your latest mission?”

007 - #1 on the Good-Looking MI6 Agents chart for nearly 10 years running - smirks, basking in the attention and hero-worshipping gazes from everyone as he strides across the room towards them.

“Don’t I get a welcome home kiss?” He teases Q as he drops exactly five pieces of unblemished equiptment on the desk in front of Q. Q is the only reason 007 actually makes a real effort to bring back his equiptment unharmed now, he knows how much work goes into them and how frustrated Q is when his hard work is ruined.

“I don’t know, go ask the newest employees, they’d pay a million quid for the great honour I assure.” Q responds dryly, jerking his head towards the employees who had previously been making fun of him.

007 snorts as he lounges against the side of Q’s desk, watching him.

“The me of 4 years ago may have gone with your suggestion, but married men don’t give their lips to people other than their spouses.” He retorts, ignoring the newest employees’ jaws dropping at the news the playboy 007 was married.

“Especially when they were only married one glorious month ago and only got back from their honeymoon five days ago. I haven’t kissed my new husband for 98 hours, would you care to remedy that?”

Q chuckles.

“If I must.”

He stands up, Dougal in his arms, and steps forwards to touch a surprisingly tender (and VERY unchaste) kiss to 007’s very willing lips.

“Welcome home, Mr Scamander-Graves.”  
“And what a welcome this is, Mr Scamander-Graves.” 007 murmurs back as he draws his precious husband into a second kiss, both of them ignoring everyone around them. Yeah, so they were in public - at work, specifically - but they were only married 34 and a half days ago. They were allowed to be affectionate.

“Lips off my brother, Graves!” Comes Theseus’ playful yell from the doorway.

“My husband! Shut it, asshole, he’s mine now!” Percival retorts with a grin as he pulls away from Newt for a brief moment. Newt laughs, and Percival’s heart swells three times it’s size as he gazes in soppy adoration at his husband, before kissing Newt’s nose and relaxing blissfully into his husband’s warmth, uncaring of anything but Newt’s beautifully melodious laugh around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to my Tumblr: https://myarmadaisgrowing.tumblr.com/
> 
> Link to the original post: https://myarmadaisgrowing.tumblr.com/post/171454930095/so-im-listening-to-skyfall-by-adele-the-theme
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
